Not Your Average Divergent High
by justacityfangirl
Summary: Used to be *Divergent High. I changed it because it's turning into something way more interesting. Wanna know more, read to find out. Rated T for Tobias (lol no I just don't know why)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

This was it. My first day at a new school. Ever since I moved from the other side of town, I've been dreading this day.

I, Tris Prior, hate being the new kid. All the glares and gossip that surround new students make me wish I could jus hide from it all.

Well, isn't it a just a _perfect_ day to face my fear.

As I get ready for my first day, I can't help but think that, in six hours, I could be coming home from school with a smile, or a frown.

I shake those thoughts out of my head and walk out of my room down stairs to see my mother giving me a look that I cant decipher. Shock?

"Beatrice, you look very nice." Mother tells me. I guess you could say my attitude toward the move was okay, because, I have a chance to build a new reputation.

I look down at my black skinny jeans, black v-neck, combat boots, and leather jacket. "Thanks mother." I reply hesitantly.

My father works as a secretary for Marcus Eaton, the mayor of my town. He usually leaves for work very early, so I don't see him often.

I look at the time. 7:30. School starts at 8:00. I have to leave now.

Before I could call my brother, he comes walking out of the front door with the newspaper in his hand.

"Beatrice, are you really going to school like _that_?" he asks.

"Yes Caleb, and don't try to get me to change. We have to go."

Caleb is my older, smarter, and wiser brother. I forgot to mention that he is _extremely_ over protective of me.

As we walk out the door I see teenagers everywhere. As we walk we see people, fighting, reading, and doing other compromising things. We follow them to five giant buildings. Caleb looks at me and we exchange a look that reads something like this:

_What the heck have we gotten ourselves into._


	2. Chapter 2

_What the heck have we gotten ourselves into?_

That's all I could think about as Caleb and I entered the main office. But my thoughts we immediately disrupted when women named Bianca greeted us.

"Hello! You kids look new to me. Just tell me your first and last name and I'll get your schedules right away!"

She seemed very happy. In a way, _overly_ happy. But Caleb and I did what we were told and in just seconds we had papers in our hands and "Little Miss Happy" telling us things faster then we could process.

"Okay, Caleb, your classes will all be in the blue building, known as Erudite. That building is for kids whose main focus is education, politics, and business. Beatrice, you will be attending all your classes in the black building, known as Dauntless. _That_ building is for kids whose focus is on sports, dance, or simply wanting to learn self-defense. Now kids, to get to your separate buildings we'd advise to stay on the route we will provide you. We do not want to see you kids get lost…"

She just went rambling on till she stuffed a map into each of our hands and allowed us to leave but only after giving us lollipops and saying "Have a _sweet_ first day kids!"

Then, there was the part I was dreading to come. Saying goodbye to my brother and heading off to class.

Saying goodbye to Caleb wasn't hard but as I walked down the route to Dauntless I could only think about how my high school world was only steps away.

It was like going down the highway to hell. But, instead it was the hallway to dauntless. But, really, out of all the research Caleb has done to learn more about Divergent High, it made sense. And come to think of it, before I blacked out, I remember Caleb saying something about Dauntless, and how students in that part of the school were known for… peculiar things. So, as I walked, I came up with a conclusion.

It _was_ the highway to hell, but worse. It was high school.

I finally reached Dauntless and was immediately surprised at how much this place represented hell. Black _everywhere_. People jumping off roofs without breaking any bones, fighting for no apparent reason, and shooting guns at walls without anyone dying.

I search for my locker. As soon as I find it, I pack my books and look at my schedule.

_Beatrice Prior: Dauntless_

_Homeroom: Mr. Johnson, room 308_

_English: Miss Portman. Room 303_

_Science: Miss Matthews. Room 301_

_Calculus. Mr. Remy. Room 300_

_Free Period. Tori. PIT_

_Latin. Mr. Fitz. Room 309_

_Combat. Senior Reps. Room 307_

_History. Mr. Terrance. Room 302_

As I head off to English I run into a girl.

"Oh! Sorry!" I say. She looks at me and smiles, "Its okay. My name is Christina. Do you need help finding a class?"

I laugh, "I'm Tris. And sure! I have English in room 303."

Her eyes lit up. "Same! I'll take you!"

As I follow her we exchange schedules. Turns out we have all the same classes. I have my first real friend that I bumped into.

_Real smooth Tris._

We reach room 303 and take a seat next to each other in the back. I turn my head and notice someone.

His eyes were a mesmerizing shade of dark blue. His hair was black and cut short. And, he was staring at me.

_He was staring at me._

_Shoot! Tris stop staring at him! You probably look like a creep!_

I quickly regained my sanity and looked away. But I still felt his eyes on me. I was to embarrassed to look back so I looked at what Miss Portman was showing us, pretending to listen.

But, all I could think about was those eyes.

And in my head, I made a sudden realization.

_This is going to be a long year._

…**..**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's starting off really slow but I promise things are going to go faster from here. This is my first story **_**ever**_ **so I hope you're enjoying it so far. And please, do me a favor and REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this story! I have some great fourtris ideas to come but if you want to see more of your OTP just tell me and I'll add them in**

**Disclaimer: Do I write like Veronica Roth? Nope. I'm just a 13 year old with some inspiration and a laptop to help her create it.**

….

**{Tris POV}**

Those blue eyes followed me all day until lunch.

Christina and I just got out of Calculus and we were heading off to the cafeteria. Christina was going on about how good the cake was. But, I didn't care. Those blue eyes were clouding my brain and making me wish I knew what was behind them.

_Tris! What the heck? Stop acting like this! He just has blue eyes. What's so special about it?_

But in fact there was something special. I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew there was something and me being me, tried to ignored it with all my might. I couldn't get distracted. That's how my rep was ruined at my last school. Not again.

When Christina and I entered the cafeteria, I followed her to a table with a bunch of teens sitting at it.

_Shoot! Time to face my fear of being social. Well, as they say, high school is a perfect time to do so._

She introduces me to all of them. And to my shock, they actually are really nice. There's Uriah, he has short brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing compared to the blue ones that have been haunting my every move.

_Tris!_

I force myself to listen as Christina introduces the rest of them. There's Zeke, who is Uriah's brother; Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Will.

I couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Christina's eyes when she introduced me to Will.

I make a mental note to ask her about it later.

I sat next to Christina and started eating my lunch. Until Uriah shoves a piece of chocolate cake on my tray.

I give him a confused look. He immediately said, " You have to try it! Dauntless is famous for their cake."

I took a bite.

_Wow. That tastes amazing! _

I looked at Uriah and said, "That's the best cake I've ever had in my life."

He smiled and replied, "Told you! Only pansycakes don't like Dauntless cake!"

_Pansycake? What the heck is that?_

Thankfully Lynn saw my confused expression and said, "Pansycake is a word Uriah made up. H e has been trying to get all of Dauntless to start saying it, but no one wants to use it."

I laugh.

I realized I forgot to get something to drink so I quickly excused myself and went to buy a coke.

After I bought it I walked back to the table. But something distracted me.

Some Dauntless was being told to chug down fifteen bottles of milk and then eat a banana.

I stopped to open my coke and continued. I was still slightly distracted by the scene that was going on in front of me. I headed towards my table, only to run smack into a body and spill my coke on the poor student.

I looked up to apologize but was immediately faced by _those_ blue eyes.

But then he spoke.

"Watch where you're going freshman!"

Suddenly, all the feelings I ever felt for him washed away along with my fear.

"Who are you calling a freshmen? I happen to be a junior! So don't make accusations until you hear the facts!"

I looked at him with fire in my eyes. I can't believe him! Jerk!

"Oh! Well, I you seem to be shorter then my 13 year old sister so, I just assumed. You also seem to be a little 'stiff'. _That _I can prove after you spilled coke on my shirt, _stiff_!"

That was all I needed to hear. This man is a demon. A demon I want to crush. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

Swiftly, I grabbed one of the milk cartons, which was next in line for the poor teen to chug. I opened it up in one quick motion, and poured it on his head.

"Would you like some milk with that?"

I didn't wait for his reply. I walked away from the shocked jerk and sat back down in my seat next to Christina.

They didn't seem to notice what had happened (gladly, I may add). I guess it's because so many exciting things were going on. The jerk and I probably didn't cause _as _big of a scene as the other students.

I thought back into reality but immediately faded out by my thoughts.

_I can't believe I ever found him attractive!_

I have always been considered 'a tiny girl who looks like a 12 year old' according to some. But, I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to say those things!

_Well at least I showed him not to mess with me. I may be short, but I'm certainly more powerful than most._

I smiled at that thought and forced myself to pay attention to my new friends. They were debating about whether they should keep 'Dauntless Cake' or add a new option, 'Dauntless cupcakes'.

It's simply hilarious to see how much Uriah gets into it.

Then the bell rang. I said goodbye to my friends and headed to my next class.

…..

The rest of the day goes by fast.

I didn't run into the 'Blue Skyscraper', as I call him (he called me tiny, I'll call him abnormally huge). Thank god I didn't, I'm thinking we would have had another showdown if we met, and I wouldn't be so lucky because of the unavailability of milk cartons in a school hallway.

_What has happened to you Tris? This isn't war!_

But maybe, just maybe, it's the start of a war.

And if it is, well, I guess that's why they call it high school.

…..

**A/N: I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for this but I wanted to add a twist to this story. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Special thanks to favorite5 for the advice. I hope the spin was a good start (: **

**And please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry to those you weren't happy with my little "twist" to the story. But, ultimately this story isn't going to be like the usual Divergent High stories that you usually read. I promise that Fourtris will happen but probably not when you expect it. **

**So here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Veronica Roth? Didn't think so**

…**.**

The next couple of days go by fast. The douche and I have some run ins but nothing to worry about. He probably is too busy sucking some girl's face to care.

I found out his name was Tobias. It suits him.

I also found out that he's in my grade.

I only have one class with him, and that's Combat with the senior reps. They've been spending their time lecturing us on how much we suck. Not productive at all.

The senior reps consist of two seniors, Eric and Harrison. They hate our guts and something tells me they plan on torturing us soon.

As I head down the halls to Combat I get a feeling we're not going to be yelled at by Eric or Harrison. They probably have something worse to do to us.

I enter the gym and quickly change into a T-shirt and mesh shorts. I walk over to Christina and Marlene who are busy discussing the importance of fashion.

I blank out of that conversation and focus on what's happening in the room.

That's until I see Captain Douche walk in.

He sits down on the bleachers ahead of me. I quickly avert my glaze to Eric walking into the room signaling us to shut up by giving us the finger.

He talks in a loud, powerful voice about how we are going to do something productive today. But then he says it.

"Today, all you losers are going to learn how to fight. And that's not all, Harrison and I are going to pair you all up to fight each other."

_What the hell?_

I secretly wonder where Harrison is. Probably caught up with some girl.

"Alright you losers, go by the punching bags and hit them with all the force you can conjure up." He says forcefully.

I get up and take my place next to a punching bag. In the process of twenty minutes I was beating that bag to pulp.

_I just have to pretend that the bag is Captain Douche._

That seemed to get me more pumped. I was ready. I knew it.

Eric called us back to bleachers and tells us how fights were going to work. Just as Harrison walked in with messed up hair.

_I knew it!_

Harrison doesn't say a word. He just flips the black board over. On it is the people we're suppose to fight.

It read:

_Christina vs Marlene_

_Will vs Al_

_Peter vs Edward_

_Lauren vs Shauna_

_Zeke vs Uriah_

_Tris vs Tobias_

…

That's where I stopped reading. I looked over to see Tobias turn pale then smirk.

_I'm screwed. _

I make myself come up with a game plan. But I couldn't do it. The only thing I could do was try to figure out his weaknesses and if all else fails, wing it.

Then the fights started.

They weren't that interesting so I blanked out. All I knew was that Christina beat Marlene, Will beat Al, Shauna beat Lauren, and Uriah beat Zeke.

It was my turn.

As I got up all I could think was, "crush that douchebag like he crushed your dreams".

Then it started.

He came at me first me first trying to punch me. I was too quick. I aimlessly dodged it and punched him in the nose causing him to fall.

I used that to my advantage and started to kick his ribs. Before they announced that the fight was over I kicked him right where it hurts.

He doubled over in pain. That was when I knew I had done my deed.

I went down to him and whispered, "This is what happens when you mess with a stiff, coward."

I stepped back right as the bell rang and went back to the locker room to change.

Then I realized. He didn't fight back.

_He didn't fight back._

I was fuming with too much anger to care. After that things went back to the way they were always.

Well, with some occasional stares.

At lunch, Christina invited the girls and I to her house. There was a party tonight and she wanted us all to get ready together. I gave in.

Something was bothering me though, I hadn't seen Tobias all day.

I let that thought slip from my mind as I finished my dauntless cake and headed off to Science.

…

After school we went to Christina's and started to do all the girly things girls do to get ready for a party. I can't name them all, because Christina started shoving random things to me before I could ask.

I don't consider myself girly but these girls made me at least look somewhat pretty.

I was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress with heels that matched the color of the dress.

The dress was knee length and was tight on the top and flowing at the bottom. My hair was curled and flowed down to my shoulders. I had a few sparkly clips in it to give it a classy look. My make up was simply with light mascara and eyeliner. I had a light coat of lip-gloss to finish the look.

I felt pretty.

I never felt pretty before so this was a first. I didn't look 12, I looked 16.

After we finished getting ready we drove to the party in Christina's SUV. I'll admit I was nervous, I've never gone to a party before and didn't know what to expect.

As we pulled up, my heart started beating really fast. We got out and entered the house that belonged to Zeke and Uriah.

Lets just say none of my expectations compared to what I saw.

Music was blasted at a high level pounding the house. People were _already_ drunk and doing compromising things with each other.

And then I saw him.

_Him. _

_As in Tobias._

_Walking without a limp, smiling, and dancing without any care._

_Almost like he wasn't in any pain._

I walked over to Zeke and gave him a hug. We had a mindless conversation about dauntless cake until Uriah came up and asked us a question.

"We need two more people for truth or dare, care to join?"

_Truth or dare? I haven't played that game since first grade!_

I simply nodded and followed him the a quite corner.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my friends waiting for us.

But then I saw him.

_Tobias._

He saw me then smirked.

I forced myself to calm down as I sat down next to Christina.

"Okay, this is my house so I start. Will, truth or dare?", Uriah asked.

"Dare!", Will yelled.

"I dare you to ask out your crush." Uriah said with a grin.

Will turned pale but quickly recovered.

He walked over to Christina and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and nodded.

Will's terrified face turned into a goofy grin and he sat back down.

It was Will's turn to ask.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" I replied.

"I dare you to sit on Tobias' lap for the rest of the game."

If he wasn't my friend I would have gotten up and slapped him across the face. But, he was, so I did what I was told.

Tobias looked terrified.

_Ha! Look who scared now!_

When I sat down on his lap he immediately became soft, and he wrapped his arms around me sending a spark of electricity through my waist.

I didn't complain. I should have, but I didn't. I couldn't help myself.

…..

The truths and dares became the usual. Until Zeke asked Tobias.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Tris, on the lips, in front of us all."

Tobias didn't even give it a thought, he flipped me over and pressed his lips to mine.

Before I could stop myself I was kissing him back with my arms around his neck.

The kiss was soft, yet tender. Almost as if I hadn't beaten him up hours before.

And when breath became necessary, we pulled apart, speechless.

_That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life._

I stared into those blue eyes, the ones I had hated just minutes before.

Then he whispered in my ear.

"I know you probably hate me but, do you want to go out sometime? You know, as my girlfriend?"

I should say no, but I can't.

I nodded and smiled.

But all I could think about was,

_Whoa._

….

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter guys. But, yay! Fourtris! But, don't worry this story isn't over, I have a few more twists in store for you all. Lets just say, things don't always go as planned.**

**Thanks for reading and please,**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I know the last chapter caused some confusion about Tobias so, this chapter is going to be a short Tobias POV to clear things up.**

**As I said, things aren't always what they seem… You have been warned, lol**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH IF I WAS THERE WOULD BE A URIAH IN THE MOVIE**

…

**{Tobias' POV}**

I can't believe 'Tiny Tris" (as I call her) beat me up in class today and showed no mercy whatsoever!

I mean, it's Eric's fault, you just don't make a guy beat up a girl! I knew Eric hated me but really? That's really low, like Tris.

As I walk to lunch with my best friend, Peter, all I do is complain to him.

He doesn't care, he just listens. Until his eyes light up signaling he has an idea,

_Oh no, Peter's ideas are never good. They end up with either someone dead, or in excruciating pain._

"You know how you and I are always looking for some best friend competition?" he states.

I nod in agreement. It's true, Peter and I always are finding ways to try to beat each other at stupid things.

"Well, how about I bet that you can't get Tris to fall in love with you before New Years!"

I think. If I get her to fall in love with me then I'll be a legend.

"What are the consequences?" I ask.

"Loser has to do whatever the ever says for a month!"

That seems fair. How hard could it be? She seems pretty vulnerable.

I wait a quick second then answer,

"You're on."

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._

**A/N: *****Gets ready for the attack of the fangirls***** I told you guys there was going to be some twists to this story, and trust me, things will only get more surprising as I continue (in a good way).**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**And please, for Uriah and all of the Dauntless cake in the world,**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe the reaction this story is getting! I really didn't expect it all especially for my first story. Thank you all so much! As a thank you, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, funny, if I were Veronica Roth, I'd be hiding from the fangirls, not writing a fanfiction.**

…**..**

I have a boyfriend.

No just any boyfriend, _Tobias._

I can't help but feel like something's off with this.

I mean, _I beat him up just hours before._

I shake it off for the moment and walk to my locker. I'm immediately greeted by none other then Tobias.

"Hey babe!" he says kissing my cheek. My skin tingles at his touch.

"Hey!" I smile at him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date this Friday?"

"Sure! I can't wait!" It's true, I wanted to learn more about this mysterious Tobias.

"Well, I got to go to class so, I'll see you later." He kisses me gently on the lips. It was a soft kiss one that I'd replay in my mind over and over again.

He pulled back and walked away.

I started to head to English but was met with eyes of my best friend.

"TRIS!"

I knew this was coming but why now?

"Ohmygod you and Tobias? I mean we all should've guessed at the party but wow! I'm so happy for you!"

I hug her.

"Thanks Chris!"

We walk to class talking about my date with him this Friday.

"I'm so doing your hair and makeup!"

I sighed. I can't fight her, it's hopeless. She's stubborn as heck.

"Fine but nothing to flashy!"

"Fine!"

I'm so glad to have Chris and the others. I probably wouldn't have survived Dauntless without them.

Tobias was just the confusing dollop of whip cream on a perfectly delicious piece of Dauntless cake.

Something about him seemed terribly wrong, yet terribly right.

When I was around him I felt butterflies and it seemed meant to be.

I guess I'll have to see where this goes.

….

**{Friday}**

_I feel beautiful._

_I never feel beautiful._

_Is it a mistake?_

_I'll never know_.

As I stand there looking at my reflection this is all I could think of.

I look at my yellow summer dress that falls right past my knees. It has two thick straps and is flowing. I'm wearing yellow flats with flowers on them to match. My hair is in a fishtail braid secured by a yellow hair tie. My makeup is simple, light, yet playful. This is all courtesy to Christina of course.

I smile. How did I get this lucky?

….

I hear the doorbell and rush downstairs before Caleb can.

I open the door to see Tobias in beige dress pants and a light blue button down shirt. He's holding flowers.

"Wow, Tris. You look beautiful."

I blush.

"Thanks Tobias."

He hands me a bouquet of roses, my favorite.

We walk to his 2013 Jeep and he opens the door for me.

I blush again.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush."

I blush even more.

"Like that." He says and kisses my cheek.

We drive for about thirty minutes until we reach a deserted park. In the middle of it a picnic was neatly set up. It was amazing.

"Tobias, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did, first dates are always the most memorable. I wanted to make it special for you."

I can't believe he did this. It's the most romantic thing someone's ever done for me.

I reach on my tiptoes and kiss him. I felt the electric shock I always do when I kiss him.

I pull back and smile.

We head to the picnic and sit on the blanket. He opens the basket to reveal none other then Dauntless cake.

_Uriah is going to be so jealous!_

We quickly finish our cake and lay down, head to head.

"So, tell me about yourself." He asks me.

"Well, my full name is Beatrice but I hate it so I have people call me Tris. I have one older brother Caleb who is in the Erudite group at school. My dad works for the government and my mom works for a charity called 'The Factions'. My parents went to Factions High but they were Abnegation. You?"

"Tobias is my real name but some people call me Four after my jersey number in football. I'm an only child and my dad also works for the government. My mom is the president of the charity 'The Factionless'. I moved here from California two years ago."

Wow. We have more in common then I thought.

I kiss him. Soft yet full of passion.

When I pull away he smiles and we head back to the car.

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I am his and he is mine.

When he drops me off at my house he kisses me and leaves me smiling like an idiot. I walk into my house and head to bed with a smile on my face.

…..

**{Tobias' POV}**

My plan is working accordingly. I think she's starting to fall for me. When she does I'll break her heart faster then she can say _I love you._

_Tris, you have no idea what I have in store for you._

But at the same time I think I'm starting to feel something for her.

I shake it off and keep my focus on figuring out what to do next.

_She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better then revenge._

…

**A/N: I feel so evil writing this. Well, after listening to songs on spotify while writing this I finally figured my plan for the next couple of chapters. Muhahaha! It's good I promise! I might have another surprise update soon that involves a short POV of someone… Until then,**

**~ Sunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a short Peter POV. This will make clear of some of his intentions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Sunny, not Veronica, therefore I do not own Divergent.**

…**.**

**{Peter's POV}**

This bet is going to be great. I mean getting _Tris_ to fall for Tobias? You're not serious!

Tobias is my best friend but man, that guy can be a real douche. I secretly hate him.

He's always gotten all the girls to himself. I've always gotten his leftovers.

This bet is for revenge against him. I might not seem like it yet but I have a plan.

My plan is going to be devious and threatening. I have it all figured out.

And poor Tris isn't going to know what hit her.

_That poor girl!_

When I win this bet, Tobias is going to have to do whatever I say. I'm going to make him get me girls by the handful and make him take _my _leftovers.

I just need time.

Time I don't have.

Tobias and I have been best friends since freshman year. I was 'Mr. Popular' and he was a loser. I brought him in and made him into who he is today.

He hasn't repayed me for my duties at all. In fact, he's taken advantage of me several times.

He used to be nice, attentive, and charming.

Now, he's turned into someone I don't recognize.

It's my fault too. But, I'm happy about what I made him into even if it's terrible.

_Ha! That poor boy isn't going to know what hit him!_

By New Year's Day I'll have him as a slave.

I'm going to make that girl die from a broken heart.

Now, everything is ready.

_Let's get this party started._

….

**A/N: Ya, I have no question that you guys want to murder me but I promise this is going to get **_**incredibly **_**interesting as time passes. I honestly think it already has… **

**AND PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF DIVERGENT,**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be on vacation till August 9****th**** so I might not update a lot. Sorry! I'll probably be writing on the plane ride, lol. Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: You're joking right? OF COURSE I'M NOT VERONICA ROTH.**

…**...**

**{Tris' POV}**

It's been two months since Tobias and I started dating. I've been on cloud nine ever since. He is mine.

It's still hard to believe it. He's actually quite a gentleman. He surprises me with flowers and chocolate at school and takes me to amazing places for dates.

_When did I get this lucky?_

He gets along with my friend's perfectly. In fact, him and Zeke are practically best friends!

He still hangs out with his actual best friend Peter, but rarely.

Tobias is also incredibly smart. I'm surprised he didn't join Erudite!

_Where was this boy on the first day of school?_

I've also noticed how much he smiles and how protective he gets of me. It's adorable.

_And to think just two months ago I was beating him up!_

I'm starting to fall for him. I actually think I have.

I want to tell him soon. I'll tell him on Halloween, and make it special.

I hope he loves me back.

….

**{Tobias' POV}**

I love her.

This wasn't part of the plan at all.

_No, no, no._

She's amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, and so much more.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot._

I'm so lucky to have her but I'm going to loose her if I don't act fast.

_I have to act fast._

She's changed me. I'm the Tobias I was back in freshmen year. I'm so happy to be that Tobias again. I feel more _me. _I'm more responsible, attentive, and smarter than I was before.

It's because of her.

I love who I am now. I love her.

She is my everything. I can't loose her.

I have to talk to Peter.

…..

**{Peter's POV}**

My plan is going into action tomorrow. It's going to be perfect.

I've noticed how Tobias is starting to feel things for 'Tiny Tris'. It makes my plan even better.

I can tell he's changed. She's doing good for him, I can tell.

_I can't wait to ruin it._

Tobias has no idea for what's to come.

_Two broken hearts is always better then one._

….

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I have to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow so updates will be less frequent UNTIL the 10****th****. I hope you enjoyed some Fourtris!**

**And please, for the sake of evil Peter,**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Update time! The next couple of chapters are going to have a lot of action. But first, I need to take care of something…**

**Disclaimer:** I own my ideas and story, not Divergent.

….

**{Tobias' POV}**

I'm in so much trouble.

It's just been a few days and I've fallen even _more _in love with her.

_This is not good._

I'm walking to my locker now. School's out and I just got out of football practice.

I get there and open it up. I quickly grab my math book and close it.

I turn to see my best friend, Peter.

….

**{Peter's POV}**

"Peter." He says.

"Tobias."

"I need to talk to you."

_What's this about?_

"Go ahead bro."

"I need to call off the bet."

_What the heck?_

He continues, "I love her. I can't break her heart. It's over"

"It's not over until I say it is. And, it's not."

"I thought you were my best friend? Come on man. It's important."

"I don't care, a bet is a bet. You have deal with the consequences."

"Dude! I love her! If I forfeit from the bet you win! It's a fair deal!"

"As much as I would love that, a bet is a bet, as I said."

"Fine! You know what? If you were my real best friend you wouldn't do this!"

"Then I guess we aren't best friends anymore!"

"Good! You always seem to do this to me! I'm tired of it!"

"Not my problem!"

"You know what? I have to go now. I need to figure out a way to tell Tris without breaking her heart. Bye Peter."

"See you loser."

He looks at me, scowls, and walks away.

I can see that Tris is making him into a better person. He's the old Tobias.

_He's whipped!_

I still need to win this bet though.

_I still have my plan…_

I can still ruin him! Teach him not to mess with me!

_You're on, Tobias._

Let's do this.

…..

**{Tobias' POV}**

That jerk! I can't believe him! I want to punch him but Tris told to be use my words not actions.

_Tris._

She's going to be heartbroken if she finds out!

_She can't find out._

….

**A/N: Peter has **_**major **_**issues. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot of things are going to happen in the next chapter… Things are going to go down, lol. **

**And please, for Christina's love for shopping,**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really excited for this chapter. It's going to be really fun to write. I feel like Veronica Roth when she killed off Will and Marlene. Or Suzanne Collins when she killed off Rue, Prim, and Finnick. This might not end off well for me… Well anyway, here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer:** **I WILL NEVER BE VERONICA ROTH I'M NOT PERFECT ENOUGH.**

…**..**

**{Tris' POV}**

It's finally time for Halloween. Zeke and Uriah are having a party tonight. Apparently it's going to be "epic". I'm really excited.

The girls and I plan to do a group costume together. The guys are doing one too. We're all keeping it a secret from each other.

Both groups needed a fifth person so Susan and Caleb are joining us (I love Susan but really? Caleb?).

The girls are going to be The Spice Girls.

Christina will be Baby Spice; Marlene, Posh Spice; Susan, Sporty Spice; Shauna, Scary Spice; and I'll be Ginger Spice.

The guys are going to be blown away.

…

**{Tobias' POV}**

I'm freaking out.

_I should be. _

But for now I have to focus on Halloween.

The guys and I are going to be The Backstreet Boys.

It was Zeke's idea. I have to hand it to him, it was a great idea. The girls are to be in _complete _shock.

But then there's Caleb.

I mean, he's my girlfriend's brother, but man, I can't standhim.

He's somewhat tolerable and has good ideas but he is _very _Erudite.

And when I say very, I mean _very._

The guys meet up at Zeke and Uriah's house to get ready.

We're all dressed in sleeveless white tees, white skinny jeans, and white Nike's.

We comb our hair back and but hair gel in it to secure it. Then we add Blonde hairspray (or brown for Will) and we're done.

_We look good._

Even Caleb managed to not look Erudite, but if you talked to him he'd be right back where he started.

The clock reads '8:00'. The party starts at 8:15.

_Let's get this party started._

…..

**{Tris' POV}**

The girls and I meet at Christina's house to get ready.

We start with our makeup.

Christina puts on light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and sparkly mascara. She adds light pink blush and lip-gloss also.

Shauna puts on smoky eye shadow, does a cat eye with eyeliner, black mascara, red blush and lipstick.

Marlene puts on natural eye makeup with black mascara and eyeliner. She adds hot pink blush and lipstick.

Susan puts on light blue eye makeup with black mascara and eyeliner. She also put on light pink blush and cherry lipstick.

I put on navy blue eye makeup and black mascara and navy blue eyeliner. Christina helps me with red blush and lipstick.

Next we do our hair.

Chris puts hers into two pigtails, Shauna curls hers, Marlene straightens her hair, Susan puts her hair up into a high ponytail, and I dye the tips of my blonde hair red.

Then we put on our outfits.

Christina puts on a light pink baby doll dress with a light purple belt. She puts on light purple stilettoes.

Shauna puts on a leopard sports bra and tight leopard tights. She adds healed black leather boots and she's done.

Marlene puts a strapless, tight, dress with six thick stripes on it. She finishes with gold high heals.

Susan puts on black sweatpants, a whit tank top, black V-neck, and a blue and white sleeveless vest. She also puts on black Nike's.

I put on a tight dress with two thick straps. The dress is adorned with a United Kingdom flag made out of sequins that fills the dress completely. I add red stilettoes and I'm done.

_We look good._

We all pile into Christina's Jeep and head to the party.

I'm going to tell Tobias I love him tonight. I hope he loves me back, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't.

….

**{Tobias' POV}**

The party started ten minutes ago. Already, the house is _packed!_

The girl's haven't arrived yet, to our disappointment. I can't wait to see Tris. I bet no matter what she is, she'll look amazing.

Then the door opens, and the girls enter.

Their dressed as The Spice Girls.

_Oh my god._

Tris looks breath taking.

I'm so happy she's mine; I hope it stays that way.

I walk up to her.

The girls look at me and the guys and laugh.

"The Backstreet Boys? Really?" Marlene says laughing.

"I could say the same to you guys!" Uriah says.

"I have to say though, you guys look hot!" Zeke says.

Shauna goes up to him "I could say the same to you guys" and kisses him.

"Eww! No PDA!" Caleb yells.

"Too bad!" Uriah yells and kisses Marlene.

"You look breath taking." I tell Tris and kiss her.

"Hey mister! That's my little sister!" Caleb yells.

I just continue kissing her.

"Listen here _Four_…" He doesn't get to finish before Susan kisses him.

"Okay, maybe PDA is _okay."_

We all pull back and laugh.

….

About an hour has passed. I see Peter walk in and motion me to a room.

I look at my friends who seem too busy to notice me leave.

I walk over to Peter.

"What do you want?"

He laughs. "That's no way to treat your best friend."

"What best friend? My best friend is over there." I point to Zeke.

"Oh! Zeke? You can do _so much better_."

"What? You? I don't think so."

"Hahaha! You are _so _amusing!"

"Look Peter, the bet is off. I need her for _real, not_ for the bet."

"What bet?" I hear a voice say.

_Tris._

….

**{Tris' POV}**

"I said, what bet?" I state calmly.

"Tris-" Tobias begins to say, but Peter interrupts him.

"Oh! He didn't tell you? Your little _lover boy_ has been faking your relationship. _Actually, _your relationship was a bet we made! And you fell for it! How do you feel now, _Tiny Tris?"_

I feel the tears streaming down my face.

This is not happening. He betrayed me! He faked everything! Every kiss, every word meant nothing too him! How could he? I loved him! I _do _love him! And he felt nothing!

"Tris-" this time I interrupt him.

"Is it true? Is what Peter said true?"

"Tris I-"

"Tobias, tell me _now_. Is. It. True."

"Yes."

That's all I needed.

The tears continue streaming but their getting faster.

I walk up to him and slap him on the cheek _hard._

"I love you. Not that it matters anymore."

I walk away from my first love with utter betrayal in my eyes.

…

I run straight to Christina and the girls.

"Tris-"

I don't even give them a chance to speak. I grab them and pull them into the bathroom.

"Tris. What's going on?" Marlene asks.

I tell them everything.

"Oh my god, Tris!" Shauna tackles me into a bear hug while I sob.

"Sweetie it's ok. He's not worth the tears. He isn't, trust me."

I stop crying.

Christina immediately pulls out her emergency make-up kit and mixing my mascara.

"Now, go out there and show him who's boss." She looks at me straight in the eye.

"Let's do this."

…

We walk out of the bathroom and head to the boys. Shauna pulls them aside and tells them what happened.

"THAT LITTLE-" Zeke starts.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah finishes.

That makes us all burst out into laughter.

"I was going to say something else, but that fits in just right little bro!"

I manage to crack a smile at that remark.

"We're not gonna let him get away with this the easy way. No one messes with our girls. I repeat _no one._" Will states.

"But first, it's karaoke time!" yells Uriah. We all laugh. Uriah always knows how to get someone to smile.

"Fine! But I'm going first!" I yell. I know how _I'm _going to get my revenge.

"Okay! Tris goes first!"

…..

Once Uriah gets everyone (including Tobias) to sit in the living room, he comes up to me and asks, "What will it be?"

I whisper back to him.

He smirks and nods. "Good choice."

_This is going to be epic._

The beat starts and I start to sing. I look straight at Tobias.

"White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight"

I start to move with the music.

"Clenched shut jaw I've got another headache again tonight"

"Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears"

I point to Tobias.

"I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you

Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold. But there's nothing to grab, so I let go."

I start to jump and move my hips.

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss"

I pantomime blowing him a kiss and continue.

"You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it. My head is spinning, so blow me one last kiss."

I move my body to the music.

"Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day! You've had a shit day! We've had a shit day! I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss! I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss."

"I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did. Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left"

"No more sick whiskey deep, no more battles from me. You'll be calling a trick, cause you no longer sleep."

I run my hands down my hips and go to the ground teasing him.

"I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone. I will laugh, I'll get drunk,

I'll take somebody home!"

"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss."

"You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit. My head is spinning, so

blow me one last kiss."

"Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day! You've had a shit day! We've had a shit day!"

I walk over to him and kick him off his chair with my heels.

"I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss."

As I sing the last line I grab a Christina's beer and poor it on him.

He looks shocked.

The feelings that I had when he first called me a freshmen came back and I say the seven words that I said when I first met him but with a tiny alteration.

"Would you like some beer with that?"

I throw the bottle to the ground and walk away, leaving a cheering crowd and a shocked Tobias. I grab my purse and leave.

_I may not be Einstein but I know 'dumb + dumb' equals him._

…

**A/N: I was right! This **_**was **_**really fun to write. This chapter took me two to three days to write. I hope this chapter met up to all your expectations. This is not the end of the story, I have more plans and ideas for it. The songs I used in the chapter were "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by Pink and the ending quote was from "Einstein" by Kelly Clarkson (I altered it a little though). **

**And please, for Tris' broken heart…**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I wrote a new story called "The Show Goes On". I'd love if you would read it. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **Ya, ya, you know the drill.**

…

**{Peter's POV}**

Phase one of my plan is complete.

_Now onto phase two._

I know what you're probably thinking,

"_What?"_

Yes, Tris finding out was all my plan.

_It was a damn good one!_

But, I'm not done yet.

I will torture that man and the one he loves till she doesn't love him anymore.

_I know exactly how I'm going to do it too._

Poor Tobias isn't going to know what hit him!

_And his tiny lover._

It wasn't even my plan to have her love him!

_But it made it even more perfect._

She made him into a better person. Her love for him survived the storm.

_But now it has to survive me._

You may think, 'Peter! That's no way to treat your best friend!'

But we are no longer best friends, only enemies.

_It's all his fault._

And that song! Oh, that song!

That girl can sing! But my focus was on the end of the song.

_She was pissed!_

I gotta hand it to her, she made him shocked for sure!

_Especially the beer part!_

I laugh to myself.

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

….

**A/N: Short Peter POV! Sorry! I'm still on vacation! But, the next twist is coming up soon so be ready! Don't forget to read and review my new story, "The Show Goes On". Thanks for reading!**

**And please, for Tobias,**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chapter…. YAYYYYY!**

**Okay, so I'm trying something out with my other story so why not try it for this one? I got this idea from emblah01. Basically, you can PM or Review with a question. I'll answer that question in the A/N in the next chapter. I thought it would be fun. **

**Oh! And my apologies to haley2017 for spoiling Mockingjay for you, I swear I can be so oblivious sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: ****Ya, totally, I'm Veronica Roth disguised as a 13 year old girl… Didn't think so…**

…**..**

**{Tris' POV}**

I ran home.

I heard people calling me.

But, I kept running.

Running and running in my heels.

That hurt like hell.

When I was sure no one was chasing me I stopped to take my heels off.

But, then I heard my best friends and I started to run again.

It was no use; my best friends had found me.

I finally broke.

As Marlene took me into her arms I cried.

I cried for my stupidity.

I cried for my innocence.

I cried for my broken heart.

And I cried for the loss of my first love, who proved to me that people can't change.

Just thinking about that made me heart break a little more.

Each tiny tear, a regret.

And my tears couldn't stop falling.

…

**{Tobias' POV}**

_What the hell just happened?_

I'm sitting down to watch karaoke and next thing I know, Tris is kicking me down with her sharp heels and pouring beer on my head.

_Damn that girl could sing!_

Christina gives me the finger and leaves, along with the rest of the gang, to find her.

I broke her heart, and now I'll never be able to tell her how I feel.

_Stupid Peter!_

That ass made a fool of me. He made me loose the one person I loved with all my heart.

_She never loved me back._

But then something comes back to me, she told me.

_She told me she loved me._

And with that, my heart broke into a billion pieces, that can only be put back together by one person.

_A person who didn't love me anymore._

…

**{Tris' POV}**

When I finally composed myself (for now, I might add), the gang walked me home.

I thanked them all and walked into the house straight to my room.

My then I saw Caleb.

And he just about made me cry (again).

"Tris. Come here."

I looked at him with teary eyes and walked up to him.

He then did something surprising.

He enveloped me into his arms.

"I heard about what happened."

I looked at him.

Caleb had to leave early. Something about a mathlete party.

"Susan told me everything."

And at that moment I felt lucky to have my brother. He was so caring.

I looked up at him and cried into his chest, while he rubbed my back comfortably.

"Forget him sis, he's not worth it."

At that moment I realized something.

_My brother actually cared._

"Thanks Caleb. I don't know what I would do without you."

He let go of me and looked me into the eyes.

"Do me a favor sis,"

I looked at him with a serious expression.

"when you get the chance, ruin him."

I smiled and nodded.

We said our goodnights and I head into my room.

I changed into my PJ's and sat on my bed.

I found my secret drawer in my dresser and opened it. I grabbed a Hunger Games journal my mom bought for me a while ago.

Inside was something no one knew I had, not even Tobias.

Songs.

Yes, I hate to go all Taylor Swift on you but it's true, I wrote songs.

Writing songs became a natural thing for me to do. It helped with all the crap going on in my life.

I flipped to a blank page and grabbed a pencil.

I started writing.

As if the lyrics had been haunting me since I got home, because they were.

…..

I woke up at about noon.

It was Saturday so I allowed myself to sleep in.

But then everything came back to me like a tidal wave, and again, I was broken.

This time I didn't allow myself to cry, he didn't deserve my tears.

…

**Monday Morning**

I decided on looking nice today. I wanted to show stupid Tobias that I've recovered even if I was aching inside.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans. I look through my closet and find a white blouse, I slip it on. My makeup is pretty and natural, with hues of gold and brown. I slip on brown, leather boots. I finish off with my hair. I sweep it to the side and secure it with a flower clip.

I looked good but felt like crap.

_He doesn't need to know that Tris._

…

Once I got to school I got a lot of stares. Most were pity. I hated pity stares.

Captain Doofus hasn't arrived yet, and that is just fine with me.

I also am really excited for today. It was the day of the talent show that I secretly signed up for. My friends were meeting in the auditorium at the moment, but I had to meet my music teacher in her classroom.

….

I was shaking so much.

I was next.

Scratch that, I had to go now.

I was performing a song I wrote (the one I wrote after Tobias broke my heart).

I walked on stage ignoring the glances of students and sit on the drum set.

I get out my sticks and start to drum to the beat and sing. I find Tobias and sing to him.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

I hear the roar (excuse the pun) of the crowd. This time, instead of running off, I stayed there and bowed, taking it all in.

I see Tobias with his mouth open.

I smirk at him.

_Serves him right…_

…..

**A/N: This chapter was fun to right for many reasons.**

**I loved the brother/sister moment Caleb and Tris had.**

**It was fun to see Tobias' side to things.**

**I really loved how she empowered herself to write that song (which was **_**Roar by Katy Perry**_**).**

**Is this story to singy/songy to you all? If it is I can delete and write something else in place, I just loved how empowered she got though.**

**Don't forget to ask me questions! About anything! (Nothing perverted or disturbing please, lol)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back from the dead! I'm sorry I haven't updated. My dance schedule started up and I'm really busy. I'm also have MAJOR writer's block. So, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ya… I'm not Veronica… Aca-awkward….**

…**..**

**{Tris' POV}**

It's been two months.

It's hard to believe but yes, it has been two months.

Tobias and I still haven't made any contact at all. I'm still pissed at him but I really miss him. The way he'd hold me….

_Snap out of it Tris!_

I quickly snapped out of my daze and continued down the hallway.

School has got last week for winter break. I came back to see my music teacher, who needed help reorganizing.

Then, I heard noises.

_I thought I was the only one here?_

One sounded very familiar.

I couldn't make out what they were saying but, me be curious me, decided to find the source of it.

I walked past the gym,

down the hallway,

and finally turned left.

I can't believe what's in front of me.

Tobias, kissing a cheerleading, on the lips.

His hands were on her waist, and he looked like he was enjoying it.

I was hurt.

_Someone moved on quickly._

I ran off, hearing a yell behind me.

"Tris!"

That douche wanted to talk to me? Hell-to-the-no!

I ran into the music room, only to find Peter sitting there with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Rivera?"

"I… Uh…"

Then, it suddenly all made sense.

_Peter…_

"You fricking coward! What did I ever do to you! You ruined my life! I loved him! He just had to make that bet and break my heart even though I did nothing! YOU FRICKING MESSED UP SOMETHING SO SPECIAL! HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME BECAUSE OF IT YOU MESSED UP SON OF A BITCH! And what about Tobias? Poor Tobias? HE THINKS OF YOU AS HIS BEST FRIEND FOR CHRIST SAKE! You just had to set him up with some cheerleader. Ya! I know what you did! I know that move came from half the romantic comedy movies on the planet! Do you think I'm stupid? I know Tobias better than that! And on top of that, you pretended you were a teacher, Peter. Well, guess what? Your planned failed! And _I _have to suffer its consequences. HE WILL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM! And, it's _your _fault!"

Tears were forming in my eyes. I walked over to him and kicked him where it hurts. He doubled over in pain.

"That's not nearly as much pain as you caused me, coward."

I walked out and saw Tobias with his mouth wide open.

At that moment I know he had heard everything. I felt scared. I knew he wouldn't love me back.

So I looked at him and said the two words I always dreaded to say.

"Goodbye, Tobias."

With that, I ran, not even daring to look back.

…

**{Tobias' POV}**

She loves me.

And, she thinks I don't love her back.

But the greatest thing was when I knew she found that the cheerleader was his fault.

She's so smart…

_That's my girl._

I mean, I've seen that move a hundred times in rom-coms! The evil friend wants a girl (whose taken) to be his so, he sets up something to make her boyfriend look like he purposely cheated on her.

_Been there, done that…_

I have to make this right. I've been miserable without her.

I know I'll see her at Zeke and Uriah's party. Zeke agreed to help me get her back after I told him the story of evil Peter. It's this Friday, New Year's Eve.

_This has to work._

All of my secrets are out. It's obvious she knows I wasn't in the right mind when I accepted the bet. Now, it's time to fix the mess.

_I have a lot of work to do._

…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I needed to find a way to make Tris realize Peter's game.**

**Also, the move I did with the cheerleader kissing him, I see that **_**way **_**to much in Fanfiction (not a problem for me, it actually sounds good) and beyond (tis what sucks).**

**NO MORE EVIL PETER! *****cue fireworks*******

**Okay, I have to answer some questions:**

**Favorite band: IMAGINE DRAGONS! I'm seriously hooked (even though I listen to other artists)**

**Favorite song: A have so many! 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons, 'How to be a Heartbreaker' Marina and the Diamonds, 'Fighter' Gym Class Heroes, the list goes on and on.**

**Favorite singer: Another hard decision. I like Lea Michele (I'm a HUGE gleek and leanatic), Demi Lovato (sorry if I spelled that wrong), etc.**

**Well, that was fun! Keep asking questions! See you all soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Time for the next chapter! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block for my other story. You all should read it! It's getting really Fortress-y (excuse my grammar and immatureness).**

**Disclaimer:**** NOT VR!**

…

**{Tris' POV}**

Today's the day of the party, also known as New Year's Eve.

I think Tobias will be there, I really don't want him too.

He heard everything.

He knows I love him.

_Holy shit, he knows I love him._

That's when the panic starts to settle in.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

And stupid Peter, he such a-

"Tris?"

I turn my head to see Caleb at my door.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded my head and he enters my room and sits next to me on my bed.

"I need to ask you something. Please answer me truthfully."

"Of course, Caleb."

_What's going on?_

"Do you love him?"

I choke on my saliva.

"What?"

"Tris, no need to choke. Tell me."

_Uh, no…_

"No!"

"Stop lying to yourself and me. Actually, just me. I see the way you look at him. The way you guys acted like an old married couple. It was very sweet. I admire that. But Tris, lying to me will not solve your problems. I know you love him. Just tell me."

I stay silent and he gets up and starts to walk out of my bedroom.

Then, I think and whisper my answer.

"Yes."

He nods and smiles.

"Tell him tonight, after I kick his ass for hurting you."

I laugh. Caleb always knows how to make me feel better.

He walks out and I stay on my bed, thinking about how lucky I am.

…

Chris and I just finished getting dressed.

She is wearing a two-strapped black dress with a sweet heart neckline. It has a sequin belt. She's wearing black stilettoes. It's classy and not too flashy. Her makeup is the same and her hair is curled perfectly.

I'm in a tight one-strap dress with a sweet heart neckline. It's simple and elegant. I'm also wearing black stilettoes. My eyes are sparkly with a cat eye. My lips are red and my hair is pulled to one side.

As we head to the party in Chris' car she talks to me about random things.

Then, we arrive.

We get out of the car.

We walk in.

Everyone seems to be partying.

_Not surprised._

Some of them look to be drinking but the majority are not.

No one wants to miss the countdown.

I don't see Tobias at all but I know he's coming.

Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna come up to us and pull us onto the dance floor.

I start dancing immediately.

Then I see Caleb and smile.

He's dancing with Susan in his arms looking down at her.

_Awe! My big brother's having a moment!_

Him and Susan are so in love, anyone can see it.

_I wish Tobias loved me…_

It doesn't matter anymore, he'll never want me back.

At the same time, I still don't know if I can trust him because of the bet. He really hurt me.

But for right now, I'm just gonna dance.

…

It's been two hours. Tobias still isn't here yet.

One more hour till midnight and he still hasn't arrived.

_I need my girls…_

"Spice girls! Unite!" I scream.

Ever since Halloween we decided that's how we would group up if we needed too.

They all stop dancing and put their fists in the air.

"United!"

We laugh and head to a corner.

"Tobias hasn't shown up yet. What am I going to do?"

They pass each other a look of knowingness.

"Don't worry Tris, he'll be here…" Susan says.

"Ya! Patience is virtue." Shauna follows.

_Something seems weird…_

"Uh, okay…. Thanks girls."

"Uh, no problem, we gotta go. See ya later!" Christina says.

_What's going on with her?_

"Okay…."

…

After they walked away I waited a little and followed them to a corner.

They didn't notice me as I eavesdropped on their conversation with the guys.

"This is gonna be so good!" Christina whispers.

"I know! Our plan is working out perfectly!" Uriah whispers back.

_What's going on?_

"She's gonna be so shocked!" Mar whispers.

"But I think she's noticing something suspicious. We have to be more careful." Susan whispers.

"Susan's right, are we ready for operation 'FourTris'?" Caleb whispers.

_What the hell is FourTris?_

"Ready." They all whisper and I take that as my cue to leave.

…

Everyone gathers in the living room for the countdown which is ten minutes away.

Tobias still hasn't shown up yet. I don't think he's coming. It makes me guilty to know it's my fault.

All the couples are standing next to each other getting ready for the ball to drop.

Usually, when the ball drops, you have to kiss someone.

I though, will not.

It's fine with me, the only person I want to kiss isn't here _and _thinks I'm crazy.

I guess this New Year is gonna be a lonely one.

All my friends seem to be so in love with each other.

_Why can't I have a happy ending?_

I guess the fates have other plans for me.

I sigh.

_Let's get this over with._

But I still have to wait five minutes till the ball drops.

_Curse my bad luck…_

I contemplate leaving to forget the pain.

But, I know my friends will push me back. Plus, I'm a fighter, and fighters don't give in.

_That's why I love them._

I sigh again and I think about Tobias.

I should have known he would be listening to my conversation with evil Peter.

_Stupid Tris…._

It's time for the countdown, and I think of the reasons why I love him.

"10!"

His beautiful eyes.

"9!"

His adorable half smirk that makes my knees go weak.

"8!"

His dedication to anything.

"7!"

His over protectiveness of me.

"6!"

His warm, beautiful, heart.

"5!"

How well he fights.

"4!"

His smarts.

"3!"

The way he makes me feel like a teenage dream.

"2!"

How he always seems to know what I'm thinking about.

"1!"

How he made me fall for a lie.

Suddenly, someone grabs my wrist and spins me around.

They put their hands on my waist.

I don't even have time to think before Tobias leans down and kisses me with passion and desire.

_Fireworks._

I kiss him back and weave my hands around his neck, into his hair, messing it up.

When breath finally comes necessary, we pull away at the same time breathing heavily.

We stare into each other's eyes trying to catch our breath.

Then, just as I was about to say something, he tells me the answer to my question.

"I love you."

He kisses me again. After a couple of seconds I pull away with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too."

_And at that moment, I swear we were infinite._

…

**A/N: Boom shaka laka! Bet you didn't think that would happen! Muhahaha! Yay! Anyway, the stories almost over and I'm sad. So, I hope you loved this chapter!**

**I have to go to dance class so, I'll answer the questions next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And don't forget…**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I still have MAJOR writers block. **

**So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue:(**

**Thank you all for reading my first story. I hope you loved it.**

**If you loved my writing, I'm in the middle of a new frantic 'The Show Goes On'. It's really fun and full of FourTris.**

**I might write another story either for Divergent or PJO. I have the idea it's just I can't decide what fandom to go with… PM me or review your opinion. I need help.**

**Okay, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Divergent.**

…

**{Tris' POV}**

I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

It's been a year since the incident and things could not be any better.

Tobias and I have stayed together throughout it all; Uriah and Marlene's break up, Zeke's proposal to Shauna (she said yes!), Will and Christina's pranks, Susan and Caleb's lectures. We made it together.

Senior year has been amazing.

Surprisingly, the gang all got accepted into the same school, 'NYU'. We all are excited to spend our college lives together.

Peter got expelled from school because he vandalized the music teacher's room. I could not be happier that he's gone.

Zeke and Tobias became best friends. Zeke and Shauna recently asked us to be the best man and maid of honor at their wedding. We accepted with delight.

Uriah and Marlene hit a rough patch along the way and broke up. They've been miserable ever since.

But, the gangs got a plan. What is it, you ask? You'll find out soon enough.

Graduation's today. It's the most we've all been waiting for.

Mom and Dad are sad Caleb and I are leaving but they know since we'll be together, we'll be fine.

So, as I step into my robe, I can only tell you good memories about my high school life. It's sad to say goodbye.

…

I walk to my spot next to Tobias and Shauna as we process onto the stage.

_This is it._

…

"Congratulations Warriors! Class of 2013!"

I laugh and throw my cap into the air.

_I did it._

Tobias grabs me and spins me around.

When he lets me down I kiss him.

Once we pull back he looks at me.

"We did it."

I laugh.

"Ya, we did, didn't we."

Tobias smirks and points to something.

I turn my head and smile.

Next to Zeke, Uriah has Marlene in his arms, kissing her.

"Well, looks like our plan worked. Didn't it, love?"

I laugh again.

"It sure did, love. It sure did."

The whole plan was to have Zeke shove Uriah into Marlene (who happened to be next to him). It was complicated but it worked well.

Tobias and I look around laughing at the weird situations surrounding us.

It was all worth it. All the pain, regret, sorrow.

Because right now, nothing else matters.

We're all so happy and joyous.

By the corner of my eye I can see kids throwing each other up in the air and doing flips.

Before I know it, the guys have us onto their shoulders and are bouncing us around while we celebrate.

Hey, what can I say? This is not your average Divergent High.

…

**A/N: That's it guys! All I have left is the epilogue. I should be posting it this weekend or next weekend because school starts tomorrow):**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and supporting this story. I know it's not over yet but I'm still gonna miss this story a lot.**

**I forgot one thing,**

**Thank you all for 100+ reviews! You have no idea how much every review helped me and made me smile.**

**I have one person to thank but I think I'll do that next time.**

**Until then,**

**Sunny**


End file.
